Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance-Noah 10: Dimensional Chaos
Dimensional Chaos is a crossover between Noah 10 and he new Ben 10 Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance. Plot Noah is riding his bike chasing some crooks. Crook 1: Why are we running!? Crook 2: Because that kid with the watch is chasing us! Crook 1: Oh right! Noah leaped off of his bike, transformed into any Stinkfly in mid-air and spit on the crooks and stuck them to the ground. ???: Well done, Segurason. Noah looked back and saw Eon! Dun dun dun! Noah: Eon!? Eon: Yes. Surprised? Noah: Yes! You died! Eon: Ahem. Immortality? Remember? Noah: Oh yeah. Eon shot Noah and Stinkfly turned to dust. Noah: Great. Now I have to enter the Lepidopterran code in the Matrix! Noah entered the code and barely dodged another time blast. Eon: You can't run forever! Noah: You sure? Noah transformed. Noah: XLR8! Noah ran in zig-zags away from Eon. Eon teleported in front of Noah and punched him. Noah flew over Eon and landed face-first. Eon: Even if you ran a hundred times faster than the speed of sound, I'd still catch you. Noah: I'll just test that then. Noah transformed again. Noah: Ultimate Echo Echo! Noah threw a couple sonic discs at Eon who blasted them and reduced them to dust. But by then, Noah was gone. Eon looked, but Noah was behind him and screamed. Eon fell into a wall. Eon: Resistance is futile! Noah: Who cares? He Sonic Doom-ed Eon. Then he throws sonic disk at Eon, trying to hit him, but Eon opened a portal to a random dimension. The sonic disks entered the portal and it hits SSJ3 Vegeta in the head, Super Saiyan 3 is automatically. Perodua Viva ELITE SX HD 3 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): OUCH! Hey, what the heck is- *sees the portal* COOL! He entered it. Noah: What did you just do, Eon? Eon: Basically I just tried to trap you in another dimension. During Vegeta came in. Perodua Viva ELITE SX HD 3 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): Whoa. OMGZ It's a blue robotic thingy and some guy in a mask! Kakarot! Eon: Foolish adult! Eon shot a blast toward to SSJ3 Vegeta. Perodua Viva ELITE SX HD 3 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): WHAT THE FU- (using X-Drives Auto-Tune he change form to Diamondhead) Where's Goku. No, you are foolish, diamond is ageless! Eon: *facepalm* Noah: A Matrix wielder? GASP! ALBEDO! Perodua Viva ELITE SX HD 3 VGT (Change Form, Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): Albedo!? WHO THE FUDGY BUDDIES IS THAT? Eon: YAY! When you guys are arguing I can run away! Wait why do I say this? DANG IT. Noah and Perodua Viva ELITE SX HD 3 VGT (Change Form, Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance):..... Eon:......RETREAT! Eon teleports away. Noah: Thanks, Albedo, you let a dangerous time controling monster loose! I SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU BACK IN THE MOVIE! Perodua Viva ELITE SX HD 3 VGT (Change Form, Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): I'm am Vegeta. Ok, I got two things to ask, first, what movie? Second, HOW THE HECK HE LOOKS LIKE A MONSTER Noah: Are you safely. And now you will pay, Albedo! Noah screamed at Vegeta, shattering him. But Vegeta was regenerated just in A New Beginning to Chromastone. Perodua Viva ELITE SX HD 3 VGT (Change Form, Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): Oh, you wanna a fight, okay then! (change form to normal Vegeta and charged up) Multi-Form! SSJ3 Vegeta duplicated, and each clones jumped at Noah. Perodua Viva ELITE SX HD 3 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): (using X-Drives Auto-Tune he change form to Echo Echo) Echo Echo! Noah: Ha! You're fighting your own ultimate form! Noah emitted sound waves from every hole on him and knocked all the Echo Echoes off. Perodua Viva ELITE SX HD 3 VGT (Change Form, Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): What the HFIL, Kakarot! The clones merged with him and he change form to Rath. Perodua Viva ELITE SX HD 3 VGT (Change Form, Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): RATH!!!!! Rath picked up Noah and smashed him into a wall. Perodua Viva ELITE SX HD 3 VGT (Change Form, Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): I do! When change form to normal and Goku arrives. Perodua Viva ELITE SX HD 3 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): I change to Vegito. He poperly into Vegito. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): I am Vegito, and this for me, Noah! Noah: Ouchies. Vegito starts punching him and throw him to a building. Suddenly, the building fell apart and out came Upgrade. Noah shot a laser at Vegito and knocked him down. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): RAWR!!! I'M MAD! Maybe this Super Saiyan 3 excel! (when his Super Saiyan 3 form at Noah) With my smartypantsness, I shall defeat you! When after unleashes and shoots electricity at Upgrade and Noah was knocked out. We then see Vegito fighting Jack and Erika, with a fainted Noah in the background. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): -_- Noah: Albedo! Hands off my cousins! Noah transformed. Noah: Lodestar! Noah crushed Vegito with two pieces of metal. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): Stop that, alone! When meanwhile... (Dramatic music plays) Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): Are you stop music!! Narrator: NO! *Sticks tongue out* Noah: Wait. Introductions. We started off kinda rough. I'm Noah Segurason. Matrix Wielder, Part Galvan, Human, Anodite, and Osmosian. And you? Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): I am this Vegito. The fusion of Vegeta and Goku, is part Human and Saiyans. ???: Now you die. A purple blast came in between Noah and Vegito. It was Eon. Eon: My plan is nearing reality! Noah: Good for you. (transforms to Heatblast, throws fire at Eon's cape, burning it, then hides behind a tree) Eon: MAI CAPE! Eon shot Noah's shoe, leaving him partly bare-foot. Noah: MAI SHOE! Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): Noah!? (prepares his hands and hold the ball) Kamehame-HHHAAA! (fires a Kamehameha at Eon) Eon shot energy ray at Kamehameha he turned to dust. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): (angry) When potara was defuses. Goku: Now, fusion! When turns fusion dance correctly into Gogeta. Perodua Viva SX HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): I am Gogeta! The fusion of Goku and Vegeta! Eon: (laughs) Saiyans, huh? Noah grabs another shoe (LOL) from his bag and transformed. Noah: Diamondhead! (punch Eon in the face) DIEEEEEE Eon: HAHAHAHAH! Noah: PURPLE GUY! Y U NO DIE!? Eon: Y u be died. Noah: Hubbawhuh? Eon blasted Noah, it didn't disintergrate him, but it sent him flying. Perodua Viva SX HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): Safely, my off! (when charged up into Super Saiyan 3 form, LOL at SSJ3 Vegeta was automatically) LOL! Noah: OMG THAT DID NOT HURT ME. HA. Noah turns his head to a mace and hits Eon's head with it. But Eon is not fazed. He punches Noah and sends him sky high. Just then, Eon gets blasted from behind. But it's Gogeta, a Super Saiyan 3 is automatically. Eon: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Then another two blasted him from behind, and then two large diamond and ki blasts hit him in the face! Eon: AW Noah: Face it Eon. You're no match for two Petrosapiens. Perodua Viva SX HD 3 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): (he charged up to still as a powered up at Noah) Noah: Dude!? Eon: You sure about that? Then, the two universes finally merged. People from Noah's world and Ben's world mingled, and then got shot by Eon. Eon: BOW DOWN TO ME! Perodua Viva SX HD 3 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): To you? No thanks, I rather eats some vegetables then bow to you. (shoots more ki blasts, then hit Eon's helmet with his hand, cracking it) I SAY DIE! YOU SAY OK! The Helmet broke off, revealing a future Noah. Perodua Viva SX HD 3 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): Oh... my... glob!!! Noah: He must be me from an alternate timeline corrupted by Chronian DNA. Perodua Viva SX HD 3 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): That is SO original, by the way. Eon: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU When teleported into Ben. Ben (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): Die! (transform to Humungousaur, then throws him away and keep stomping on him) DIE DIE DIE Suddenly, Humungousaur turned grey and poof! Turned to dust. Ben in his normal form was now standing on Eon with his hands charged with time ray energy. Ben (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): Oh son of a muffins! But he Eon was rushed by Super Saiyan 3 Gogeta's Gigantic Omega. Perodua Viva SX HD 3 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): I never say to die! Eon shot a blast, but Ben was saved by Noah as Fasttrack. Ben (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): Thanks, but how did he- Suddenly, Noah was blasted by another time ray, Fasttrack turned to dust, and Noah transformed to Diamondhead and creates a diamond shield to protect them. Noah: Eon's a powerful maniac. He has ways. Stand back. Noah transformed. Noah: Way Big! Noah shot a cosmic ray at Eon, but Eon shot a time ray. There was a struggle, and Eon won and Way Big turned to dust. Perodua Viva SX HD 3 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): Maybe you are the one who needs to stand back. (when charged up into Super Saiyan 5 is affected) Noah: Super Saiyan 5??? It's Super Saiyan 3 was automatically! Perodua Viva SX HD 5 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): Super Saiyan 5, I meet this! Ben (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): (then transform to Jetray and flew around Eon super fastly while shooting neuroshock laser at him) Eon teleported in front of Jetray, froze him, and shot him. Ben started falling. Perodua Viva SX HD 5 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): (prepares his hands and opens the ball) Big Bang... Eon: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Perodua Viva SX HD 5 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): ...Kamehame-HHHAAA! (when he opens his Big Bang Attack was combined and fires the Kamehameha was combined at Eon, but no effected) Noah transformed into Brainstorm and safely put him down with telekinesis. Noah: My apologizes friend, but I see fit that I shall be the one that takes on this evil time walker. Ben (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): Wait, I got an idea! (transforms to Nanomech and enters Eon's nose since he doesn;t have his helmet while no one notices) Ben goes up to his brain. He tries to shoot it, but is teleported out. Eon: Ohoho. Almost got me there. Eon crushed Brian and shot him. Destroying Nanomech. Perodua Viva SX HD 5 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): I got almost there! (prepares to hands and hold the ball) Gigantic Omega this is awesome! When fires the Gigantic Omega at Eon, but no effected again. Perodua Viva SX HD 5 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): What the, FUUUUUUUUUUUUU Noah: Brilliant plan. Ben (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): Shut up. Noah transformed. Noah: Ultimate Big Chill! It was Gogeta yet, and his Perodua Viva SX HD 5 VGT yet. Noah turned intangible and shot ice flames at Eon. Ben (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): How do you turn to a red Big Chill? (transform) Ghostfreak! Now you are under my control.... (posses Eon and hits himself with his own time rays) Eon: I cannot age! Noah froze Eon before he could gain consciousness. Suddenly, the combined world starts falling apart. Noah: We've gotta do something fast or our worlds will die! Perodua Viva SX HD 5 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): Got any time-releated alien? Noah: Eon and Clockwork! Perodua Viva SX HD 5 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): THEN TRANSFORM!!!!! Noah transformed. Noah: Eon!? Perodua Viva SX HD 5 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): It was Fusion Dance correctly. Eon shot time rays at Gogeta was send him flying into the ground. Perodua Viva SX HD 5 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): More fusion! When after Vegito appears. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): Gogeta, what is fusion correctly. But says never die! Perodua Viva SX HD 5 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): Never die? Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): But he Eon correctly- Noah: Shut up. Perodua Viva SX HD 5 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): Now uses Big Bang Attack to fuses him! Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): That's it exception of Gogetto's. Perodua Viva SX HD 5 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): Exception, do you! Noah shot another blast, pushing the two into two different portals. Suddenly, Noah's eyes turned from green to purple. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): I said, get out here! (hits Noah's symbol with hands, and Noah reverted back) Noah: Thanks! But now the worlds are falling apart again! I couldn't keep the grip when Eon overshadowed me. But he using into Gogetto, with Perodua Viva SX HD 1 VGT and Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT! Eon: That's good. Brian: Or maybe I can...(scans Eon, then transform to him and do what Noah just do) When he Gogeta and Vegito using double big bang them. Perodua Viva SX HD 1 VGT and Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): Big Bang Attack! (fires a Big Bang Attack at Eon, after unti-effective was damaged) When he fuses into Gogetto after EXD. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): I am Gogetto! Eon: I cannot age! Noah froze Eon before he could gain consciousness. Suddenly, the combined world starts falling apart. Noah: We've gotta do something fast or our worlds will die! Now, Gogetto! Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): What!? Not man! (screams at crashed) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Noah: Gogetto! I'll keep Eon distracted so he can't overshadow you! Noah transformed into Diamondhead. Eon: Good luck. Noah ran toward Eon and punched him. But Eon punched him, too. Noah shot diamonds at him. But Ben turns into Eon, was trying to get the worlds into their respective dimensions. Ben (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): Ugh, this is complicated. Eon pinned Noah down and started concentrating on Ben. Noah kicked him. Gogetto stops him and flying to using Combined Final Kamehameha. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): NOW YOU DIE! Ben (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): FUUUUUU. When prepares his hands and opens the energy sphere. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): Combined Final Kamehameha! (screams) DIE! When fires the energy sphere at Eon, he cracked and explosion was disappears, or gone. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): (walking at Noah) Well, first we should get our dead aliens back. Gogetto entered a code in the Noah's Matrix reunlocking all off the killed transformations. Noah also did the same for Ben. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): There. That's every transformation you've ever become, and maybe one or two newbies. Ben transformed he unlocked. Clockwork (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): Clockwork! Ben created a portal and walked in it. The sky turned blue again. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): It was going home from Kami's Lookout. Noah: Are you serious to say- Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance): (off-screen) Adios! (when using Instant Transmission and gone) Noah: What a buzzkill. Another the end. Trivia *Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 EXD was using Combined Final Kamehameha at the second time to kill Eon. *It all aliens was destroyed and restored/unlocked by Gogetto's. *Without Super Saiyans to Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 2 EXD and Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 4 EXD is did not appear in Ascanced Alien: Alien Alliance.